toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Tickets
Challenge Tickets are a Consumable item in Toontown Tactics, designed to give veteran players a harder challenge in battle. When a Challenge Ticket is used by any party leader before any Cog Facility in Cog HQ, or Boss Battle such as the Senior Vice President or C.F.O., the party information UI and the elevator turn a deep purple, and the resulting battle become significantly more difficult as a challenge for the entire party. This, however, comes at an increased reward. When a Ticket is used mid-party, all party members must vote "Yes" or "No" to the use of the Ticket. If one or more party members says "No", the party leader cannot use the Ticket. Otherwise, the Ticket is used. Challenge Tickets can be purchased from Veteran Vance for 20 Challenge Tokens each. Effects in Cog Facilities Sellbot Factory * Cog Levels increase from average Levels 3-7 to Levels 8-12 (9-13 if going by the Side Entrance). * Some Cogs are replaced with Version 2.0 Cogs. * The Factory Foreman is now a Level 16 Mr. Hollywood v 2.0. * Factory Facilities ** Goons now deal 15 damage. ** Stompers now deal 20 damage. ** Lava and Paint now deal 15 damage. * Additional Cogs ** The Warehouse now contains 4 additional Cogs for a total of 8. ** The Loading Bay now contains 2 additional Cogs for a total of 8. ** The Oil Room now contains 4 Cogs instead of 3. ** Each Silo now contains 4 Cogs instead of 3. ** Two additional rooms of Cogs must be fought before fighting the Foreman. *** Each room contains 2 x Level 12 v 2.0, 1 x Level 11 v 2.0 and 1 x Level 11. * Merit Multiplier increases by an additional +1x * Factories now reward 1 Challenge Token on completion Cashbot Mints * Coin Mint Cog Levels increase from Levels 9-11 to Levels 11-14. * Dollar and Bullion Mint Cog Levels increase from Levels 10-11 to Levels 12-15. * Some Cogs are replaced with Version 2.0 Cogs. * The Mint Supervisor is now a Level 16 Robber Baron v 2.0. * Mint Facilities ** Goons now deal 20 damage. ** Stompers now deal 25 damage. ** Paint now deals 20 damage. * Two additional rooms of Cogs must be fought before fighting the Supervisor. * Cogbuck Multiplier increases by an additional +2x * Coin Mints reward 1 Challenge Token on completion * Dollar Mints reward 2 Challenge Token on completion * Bullion Mints reward 3 Challenge Token on completion District Attorney's Offices * All Offices are now guaranteed to spawn Public Attorneys. * All Cog Levels increase from Levels 10-11 to Levels 12-15. * Some Cogs are replaced with Version 2.0 Cogs. * The District Attorney's Clerk is now a Level 16 Big Wig v2.0. * DA Office Facilities ** Giant Goons now deal 30 damage. ** Stompers now deal 25 damage. ** Puzzle failures now spawn 8 Virtual Skelecogs. * Two additional rooms of Cogs must be fought before fighting the Clerk. * Public Defenders now have 1,600 health each, and deal 5 increased damage per attack. * Jury Notice Multiplier increases by an additional +2x * Office A and B reward 2 Challenge Tokens on completion * Office C rewards 4 Challenge Tokens on completion Cog Golf Courses * All Cog Levels increase from Levels 10-11 to Levels 12-15. * Version 2.0 Cogs spawn more often. * The final battle has six Level 15 v 2.0 Cogs. * Two additional rooms of Cogs must be fought before fighting the Club President. * Stock Option Multiplier increases by an additional +2x * Front Three rewards 2 Challenge Tokens on completion * Middle Six rewards 3 Challenge Tokens on completion * Back Nine rewards 5 Challenge Tokens on completion Server Rooms * All Cog Levels increase from Levels 10-11 to Levels 12-15. * Version 2.0 Cogs spawn more often. * The final battle has six level 15 v 2.0 Cogs, and the System Administrator is a Level 16 Root User v 2.0. * Two additional rooms of Cogs must be fought before fighting the System Administrator. * Encrypted File Multiplier increases by an additional +2x * Server Room Hazards ** Spotlights now deal 30 damage. ** Electric Wires now deal 35 damage. ** Goons now deal 30 damage. ** Laser Fields now deal 35 damage. ** Goon Drones now spawn 6 Virtual Skelecogs. * Class 3 Server Rooms rewards 2 Challenge Tokens on completion * Class 2 Server Rooms reward 3 Challenge Tokens on completion * Class 1 Server Rooms rewards 5 Challenge Tokens on completion Effects in Cog Bosses Vice President * First Round Cog Levels increased from levels 1 to 12, to levels 10 to 16. ** Some Cogs spawn with Cog Modifiers * Second Round Cogs spawn v2.0s from levels 12 to 16. ** Some Cogs spawn with Cog Modifiers * Third Round ** V.P. front carriage now requires 8 hits to move to next phase. ** V.P. frees himself from cranes every 4 hits. ** V.P. Charge deals 20 damage. ** V.P. Jump deals 30 damage. ** V.P. Breathe Fire deals 30 damage, and has a purple flame. ** V.P. Throw Gear affects 4 Toons at once, dealing 12 damage. ** V.P. Throw Crate affects 7 Squares at once, dealing 15 damage. ** V.P. uses Fling from Phase One. ** V.P. uses Fling on target Toons, dealing 12 damage to both. ** Final phase now has 2 respawning Flame Sprockets. * Rewards 3 SOS Toons of at least 4★ and above * Rewards 3 Challenge Tokens on completion